Truth or Dare Gone Bad
by CherLover52046
Summary: the twins play truth or dare with unusual and surprising consequences!


**Truth or dare gone bad…..**

A/N: I don't own the suite life of zack and Cody, Disney channel, or any of that stuff.

It's the day of truth or dare which the twins had begged maddie to baby-sit them for weeks so they could play; it was six o'clock, almost time for Carey's show...and Maddie's arrival.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go early so I can help jerry set up the spotlight I want, Maddie'll be here in about thirty minutes, be good until then." She said.

"Ok mom, love you." The twins said in unison.

Carrie kissed their cheeks and walked out of the door.

The second it closed, the boys sprang into action.

"Ok, camera?" Zack asked.

"Check." Cody said.

"Recorder?"

"Check."

"Good then we can get all the good stuff on film and tape."

"Yup."

"So...what should we do until then?" Zack asked.

"Well, we could think up some good truths and dares." Cody said.

"Good one." Zack said.

"Ok, how about, how far have you gone with another girl, in detail, what color underwear do you have on, and have you ever fanaticized about another girl."

"Those are great, and dares?"

"Those are great, give us hand jobs or blowjobs, show us her boobs, show us her pussy and ass, and go do something freaky with London."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, and she's got to pick dare so we're all set."

"Yeah and I can finally get touched by a girl." Cody said.

"Not so fast, you start out small, like doing stupid kids stuff, eating something gross, maybe showing us her underwear and the London thing, in the end we do the good stuff." Zack said.

"Yeah your right." Cody said.

"Ok, one thing." Zack said.

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be pretty mad if we make her do those things so she's want us to do gross stuff too." Zack said.

"Naturally." Cody nodded.

"Yeah...like make us kiss...get it?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah...gross." Cody said.

"I know, but if we're going to make it through this we'll need practice..." Zack said.

Cody looked at him disgusted.

"Well...I guess your right."

"Yeah so...I guess, I mean it's not like this is the first time we've ever done this."

"Yeah, so let's just get it over with."

"Ok."

Zack leaned in and pressed his lips to his brothers.

Cody refused it kiss back.

Zack then stuck his tongue in his mouth.

Cody's eyes grew huge; suddenly he began to wrestle his brother's tongue with his.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"Wow..." Cody said.

"Yeah, that was ok; we could do it more often...just to like practice." Zack said.

"Ok, Maddie should be here any second." Zack said.

"Oh crud!" Cody said rushing to his room.

"What?" Zack asked.

Cody came rushing out with a blanket and a small box.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

Cody stretched out the blanket and placed the box under one end.

"What's that for?"

"Watch." He said, placing the bottle down and spinning it.

It landed towards the box.

"So?" Zack asked.

"You try." Cody said.

Zack spun the bottle; it landed towards the box again.

He did it a few more times and every time it landed near the box.

"How you doing that?" Zack asked.

"Its a few powerful magnet, it attracts the bottle cap, Arwin made it for me." Cody said.

"Cool! So Maddie just has to sit there and we can get her everytime." Zack said.

"Yup, and just in case she suspects something, here's the on and off controller." Cody said.

"Awesome." Zack said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That's her!" Zack said, rushing up to the door and opening it.

"Yeah it's me." She said, walking in and dropping her backpack on the table.

"Hey Maddie." They said.

"And just how are my favorite kissing brothers today." She asked teasingly.

They rolled their eyes and sat on the couch.

"So Maddie, want to play truth or dare? Last time we left off, you and Zach were about to kiss." Cody said.

"Sure, but we're starting over." She said.

"Fine." Zach sighed.

"Ok, same spots." Cody said sitting down, Zach doing the same.

"Fine." She smiled, not thinking anything of it.

Zach and Cody grinned ay each other as she sat down right in front of the device.

"Ok, I go first." She said spinning it.

Cody quickly switched the device off.

It landed on Cody.

"Ok, truth or dare?" She asked, biting into a carrot she grabbed of the table.

"Dare." Cody said boldly.

"Fine...take your clothes off." She said casually.

"WHAT?" Cody shouted.

"Hey, moving a little fast now aren't you?" Zach asked.

"Not really, I didn't mean get naked, just in your boxers." She said.

"But...but...I'm...you..." Cody searched for an excuse.

"No, just do it." She said.

"No!" He said.

"Fine, I'm going to go." She said, standing up.

"WAIT! Just do it!" Zach said.

"Fine, but you owe me." Cody said as he pulled his shoes and socks off, followed by his shirt, undershirt, and shorts.

"Awww, you look so cute." Maddie laughed as he turned beat red.

"Ok, my turn." Cody said, regaining his composure.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Zach.

_"Oh no, I forgot to cut the magnet on." Cody thought._

"Ok, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Zach sighed.

"Ok, if you could dare Maddie to do anything, what would it be?" He asked.

"I don't know, take her cloths off probably." He said.

Maddie and Cody laughed.

"Ok, MY turn." Zach said.

Cody nodded and turned the device on.

Zach spun it, it landed on...want to guess...still don't know?...it's a she...her hair is blonde...she's kind of a bitch...it landed on Maddie.

"Ok, since you agreed on dare..." He began, but she cut him off,"Uhh, no, new game."

"COME ON!" Zach shouted.

"Sorry Zachy." She grinned.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Truth...or dare?" He asked.

"Mmmm, dare." She said.

"Really?" Zach asked, looking up excited.

"Yeah, I guess you earned it." She said.

"Yess, well, I dare you to pick dare for the rest of the game." He grinned.

Maddie turned pale,"Ummm, you can't pick that..." She began.

"Nope, he sure can, we never designated any official rules, it's perfectly legal." Cody said.

"Fine...you little bastards." She said, crossing her arms.

"Ok great." Zach said.

Cody cut the device off as Maddie spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Cody said.

"Ok, can you recite the entire declaration of independence, if so, do so." She said.

"Wait, that's a dare, and yes I can." He said.

"Crap." Maddie said.

"Ok, my turn." He smiled, turning the device on.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Ok, I dare you to...take your cloths off." He said.

"Well gee who didn't see that one coming?" She said as she began to undo her tie.

Zach watched in amazement as she pulled of her shirt and skirt revealing a black bra and red panties.

"What...I can't be perfect every day." She shrugged, adjusting her bra strap.

"Ok, my turn." He said.

He spun the bottle, it landed on Maddie.

"Again, no way!" She cried.

"Ok, I dare you too...let...Cody feel you up, under your bra." He said.

"Oh my God." She sighed.

Cody was surprised that Zach was letting him have fun with Maddie, but he wasn't about to ask, he reached out and slid his hand under he bra.

"Ewww." She cried as he ran her nipple through his fingers.

"This is amazing, it's like a pillow, and I've got to taste this." He said.

"ZACH!" Maddie cried,"Ok ok, that's enough." He said.

Cody pinched her nipple one last time and let go.

"Ok, go." Zach said, Maddie spun the bottle, it landed on herself.

She sighed and spun it again, again it landed on her.

"Hmm, this is weird." She said.

Cody was so busy thinking about her breasts; he forgot he had the Maddie magnet on.

"Oops." He said.

"Oops, what oops?" She asked.

"I...I uhh..." Cody was at a loss.

"I forgot to lock the door." He said, jumping up.

"Oh." She said, spinning again.

"Why does this keep landing on me?" She asked confused.

Cody sat back down and quickly turned the device off.

She spun again, this time it landed on Zach.

"Truth or dare?" She sighed.

"Truth." He said.

"Fine...I don't know, how are you doing in school?" She sighed once more.

"Well I'm doing fine." He said.

"Yeah because you cheat." Cody said.

"Shut up!"

"Just spin." She said.

"Ok." Cody said.

It landed on Zach.

"Truth or dare." He asked.

"Dare." Zach said.

"How come you'll let him dare you but not me?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know." Zach said.

"I dare you to take your cloths off." Cody said.

"Gee, how original." Zach rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt off, followed by his pants.

"Hey! Those are my boxers!" Cody said.

"So?" Zach asked.

"Who cares, just spin." Maddie said.

"Ok." Zach said, spinning.

It landed on Maddie.

"Ok I dare you to take your bra off." He said.

She sighed and began to undo her bra strap.

"Why do I feel that I won't even be a virgin before the night is over?" She asked, undoing a hook.

Zach and Cody were too busy to even listen; they were both dying to see her breasts.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her bra off, revealing two perfect breasts, the cold air in the suite causing the nipples to erect.

"Wow." Was all Zach could mumble.

"Ewww." Maddie said, looking between their legs.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're hot." Zach said.

"Yeah...really hot." Cody said.

"Thanks." Maddie smiled.

Maddie reached out and spun, it landed on Cody.

"Truth or dare, why do I even ask?"

"Truth." He said.

"Fine, are you gay?" She asked.

"NO!" He shouted.

Maddie snorted.

"Yeah...well..." Cody reached out and spun the bottle.

It landed on Maddie.

"Ok, I dare you tell call London, on speaker phone and tell her how bad you want to do stuff to her." Cody said.

Maddie sighed and grabbed her purse.

She pulled her phone out.

"Stuff like this?" She asked, handing him the phone.

Cody took and gasped.

"What?" Zach asked, walking up the Cody.

There was a picture of Maddie, naked, from behind, kissing London, London's left breast exposed.

"Awesome." Zach said.

"When did you do this?" Cody asked.

"You'd be very surprised to know what two teenage girls will do to impress Jesse McCartney." She said, toying with her nipple.

"God I love you." Zach said.

"Ok, I can tell this is inevitable." She said.

"What?" The boys asked.

She stood up and began to pull down her panties.

"Boys, have you ever eaten pussy before?"

"N...no." They both said.

"Well...there's a first time for everything." She said.

So she slid off her panties, the twins eyes grew large and they just stared. She smirked, giggled, and laid herself on their mother's bed took two fingers and started masturbating.

"Ahh! Ohh! Doesn't anyone want to join me?"

I'm going to fuck you hard." Said Cody

Not if I can get to first." Said zack.

Zack got a little bit up and started to pull off his underwear. His boner was largely visible, to maddie it looked like a hole was going to burst in his underwear.

"Wow! You're huge!"

"Thanks." He got onto the bed and her tits bounced a little. Her tits were _awesome_!

"Fuck! They're huge!" He pushed her back down on the bed and started sucking her nipples. She moaned that virgin moan he'd been dying to hear so many times. Slowly, he worked his way down. Whoa. That was the best pussy he had ever seen and he's wanted to fuck maddie for so long. Maddie squirmed a little again. He slid his tongue in her pussy and heard the virgin gasp and moaning as her licked her wet pussy.

"Oh... Oh... ahh... Ahh... oh! Ahh... Ooh..."

After what seemed like 10 mins, she pulled him off and went down to his cock and licked the head. A 14 cm (5.5'') cock. He never thought a virgin could do so well. She slowly sucked on his cock and swallowed his cock. His grunts mixed with her moaning.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah, Suck Me Bitch! Oh Fuck Yeah! FASTER!"

She went faster and faster and made his cock more erect than he would have though possible. "Oh Fuck YEAH! I'm going to cum. Oh yeah!"

She went even faster and faster with a hungry look in her eyes and then he came in her mouth. He pulled her head a little off and squirted cum all over her face. She swallowed most of it.

"Fuck yeah. Don't worry; I've got lots of cum left."

He laid her on the bed and slowly brought his cock near her virgin pussy. They touched. She moaned. She moaned harder and harder as he slid his cock in her pussy. He brought it out and in and out and in again and again.

"Oh… oh… ahh… AHH!"

She moaned in pleasure and screamed in pain as he felt like a raw animal fucking her. He went faster and harder as she became even louder.

"Oh yeah! BITCH YEAH! I'm fucking you hard!"

She moaned, "Ahh! Whoa! Slow... slow!"

"What slow? OK..." He slowed down until he was going waaay too slow for his taste.

"Zack. _Stop_. I might get Pregnant."

"Stop? Fuck no, bitch! You want this!"

He went even harder and faster and she screamed and moaned.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He grunted,"Oh yeah! I am going to cum! YEAH BITCH!"

"AAHH, Ohh! Mmm.. No... Please... No... _Please_... AAHHH!"

"FUCK BITCH! YEAH!"

"MMMMMM... EUHAHH... AAHHHHAHH AH AHHH!"

He fucked like he'd never fucked before. This was the best.

"YEAH!" He came. Oh yeah. Fuck you bitch. That was the BEST fuck I've ever had. Yeah Bitch! FUCK!"

He took his cock out and sprayed some cum on her skin. "Oh yeah"

She moaned. "Oh... Fuck..." She breathed in and out heavily.

"Cody do you want to give it a try?"

"Really?" his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah sure just give me a minute." She said gasping

"That was the best. I have fantasized about that moment for so long."

"Ok my turn."

"Come on Cody."

"Nice tats"

"That's exactly what your brother said"

"Aw, man. I suppose you don't want me then?"

"Oh, no, no. You go through puberty faster. You probably have a bigger cock."

He walked up to her and brushed her boobs. "You want to find out?"

"Oh yeah"

Within seconds, he had stripped of all his clothes. Maddie couldn't take her eyes off his manhood. She bent down and saw his big cock. All 16 cm of it. 2 cm bigger than Zack. This was going to be fun.

"Like it?"

He didn't get a reply. Instead, she started sucking his cock.

"Oh yeah! There you go, horny slut! SUCK MY COCK!"

She went faster and faster. "Mmm... yeah... Maddie! SUCK IT!"

He shoved her head in harder and harder. She felt the sensation so much; she just wanted to do it for the rest of her life.

Then he did something even better. He cummed all over her face. She licked all the remaining cum off his dick.

"Mm... tasty... I need my pussy filled..."

"There's loads more where that came from. He squeezed her boobs. He picked up his still hard cock and touched her pussy.

"Mmm... MORE! NOW!"

"Horny and slutty. I like it"

He shoved all his cock inside her.

"Auh... YEAH! Mmm... yeah... FUCK!"

He felt like an animal while she sounded like one. He went harder and faster.

"Bitch. Yeah!"

"AUH! MMM... HARDER! YES! HARDER!"

If it was even possible, his cock became even harder inside her.

"AAHH! YEAH! FUCK ME HARD RIGHT NOW!" It was something between a moan of pleasure and a scream of pain.

"Yes... Slut Fuck Me now! YES!"

He went as hard and fast as he could and her screams just got louder and louder.

"I'm going to cum in you, slut! FUCK! NOW"

She moaned and gasped as he went the fastest she ever had and he knew it was almost the climax. The moment they both had an orgasm, he squeezed her boobs. "Yeah! Slut, that is what I call sex!"

"Mm... Cody... FUCK! You're the best... I ever... had... Yeah"

He bent down and kissed her. "Mm... Best Lips for you..."

All three of them were still in Carey's bed after it was all over until it was only an hour until she came home so they all showered (separately of course), remade Carey's bed with clean sheets, and pulled out the monopoly board and started to play when she came through the door.

"You owe me 45 dollars Zack." Said maddie

"Oh dang there went most of my money I'll get it back. Oh hi mom."

"Hi mom."

"Hi."

"Ok here you go maddie thirty was it?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you see you boys tomorrow."

"Bye maddie" they said

She left; they got up the monopoly game, put it back in their room, and got into their pajamas.

"Hey is the camera still on?" asked Zack

"Oh god! I forgot well we can't go get it now mom's asleep." Said Cody

"Hopefully we can get it tomorrow."

So they went to bed thinking and dreaming about how they took maddie's virginity, and how they had just lost theirs.

For the next three weeks Zack, Cody, and maddie had their little "baby-sitting night" while their mother was singing downstairs not knowing that her boys were no longer virgins.

One day while maddie was at work at the candy counter she felt so bad that she wanted to go home. She had already threw up 4 times this morning, and she had her head down on the candy counter when Mr. Moseby came up to her.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" went the bell from the front desk and maddie shot straight up to see him standing in front of her.

"Oh! Please don't do that! I don't feel too good."

"Madeline why are you sleeping on the job?"

"Mr. Moseby I was up almost all night throwing up I hardly got any sleep I think I have the flu."

He took a look at her and saw what she was talking about. She was pale, had bags under her eyes, and she could barely stand.

"Ok Madeline you're too sick to work. Go home and take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby."

She left very quickly, went home, and got into bed before throwing up for the 5th time today. The next day she skipped school and went to the drugstore and skimmed the aisle of pregnancy tests. Earlier on that day she had researched on the internet her symptoms and the first thing that came up was pregnancy. She saw one that promised to give her results in three minutes. She picked it up, went to the counter, explained to the cashier that it was for her mother, went home and took it.

She waited anxiously for the three minutes which seemed to last forever. When the egg timer finally rang she ran into the bathroom and looked at the test. Her eyes grew wide and she almost fainted. It said _positive_. She ran into the kitchen and got the phonebook, looked up a number for a free clinic, took the subway, filled out an information form, and waited for the doctor.

"Madeleine Fitzpatrick?"

"That's me."

He led her into an exam room where she sat on the exam table and started examining her.

"Well now what are your symptoms?"

"I'm throwing up, I'm weak, and my period is late."

"Ok we're going to draw some blood and run some tests. Then we'll call you when we get the results."

"Ok."

One of the nurses came in, and brought out the blood drawing kit.

"Ok ball up your fist… this wont hurt a bit. I promise."

When she stuck the needle in maddie winced for a second, and then looked over and saw the blood, she thought she was going to faint and she suddenly felt queasy.

"(Groans)"

"Are you ok dear?"

"I just feel a little nauseous."

"There all done."

"Thank you."

She left the clinic and went back the hotel to tell zack and Cody. When she walked into the lobby the first person she saw was the twin's mother. Carey.

"Hey there maddie. What's wrong? You look so sick. Are you feeling ok?"

"Um… Ms. Carey can we go to your room? There's something I have to tell you. Are the twins up there?"

"Um… yeah sure and no they're in school."

They went up to her room, where maddie sat down at the kitchen table and started to cry. Carey gave her a box of tissues and sat down beside her.

"Maddie what is it? I've never seen you this upset."

"Well… (Sobs) it's really hard to explain (cell phone rings) hang on… yes?"

"Is this Ms. Fitzpatrick?"

"Yes."

"I have your test results for you."

"What are they?"

"You're pregnant."

"(Gasps) what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Thank you… (Hangs up and sobs)"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what you were like when you were pregnant?"

"Oh god yes. I threw up almost all of the time, I was pale, and I hardly had any sleep…."

She took a quick look a maddie and saw why she asked the question. She looked the same as she did almost 11 years ago.

"… Maddie… are you pregnant?"

"(Sobs) yes!"

She fell into Carey's arms sobbing. The only thing Carey knew what to do was to comfort her. She put her arms around her and held her close.

"Shh… it's alright."

"No it's not! What's my grandmother going to say?! She's going to kill me! This morning when I woke up I skipped school and went to the drugstore and got a pregnancy test and it said it was positive but I thought it was wrong so I went to this free clinic and that was them on the phone and they told me it was true!"

"Ok ok calm down we'll figure out how to tell you're grandmother. But in the meantime you can stay with me."

"Oh thank you! (Hugs her tightly) I don't know what to say!"

She looked up for a moment and saw how wonderful and sweet Carey looked just then and by pure accident she kissed her. Carey pulled back and looked at her in shock.

"Oh! Ms. Carey I'm so sorry! I'll leave and never bother you again."

She started to get up but Carey grabbed her arm and stood up facing her.

"It's all right."

Carey kissed her nice and slow on the lips. Maddie slid her arms up to Carey's neck while Carey's made their way down her back. They pulled back gently and Maddie buried her head into Carrie's neck.

"I've always considered you like a mother to me, always."

"Come on let's sit down and talk about your pregnancy."

"Ok."

They let go of each other and sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Um… you know I have to go home and tell my grandma what happened…."

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Yes I will but what will I do if she kicks me out?"

"If she does call me and I'll come get you and you can live with me."

"Oh! You're the best. Ok I will."

She kissed her on the lips quickly and left. Later that day when the twins got home from school Carey was making them a snack when they came through the door.

"Hey mom" they said in unison.

"Hello boys. (Sighs deeply)

"Mom what's the matter?" asked Zack

"I saw maddie in the lobby a few hours ago and she wanted to talk to me."

"What about?" said Cody

"She's pregnant. Personally I thought she was the last person to have that happen to her."

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" they shouted

"Yes. And why are you screaming?"

"Oh nothing never mind."

They ran into their room, found a phone a called her cell, but got no answer. A few minutes later the phone rang and Carey answered it before they could.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Carey? It's me maddie."

"how did it go?"

"She called me a whore and she kicked me out."

"Oh no. well I'll be over there in a minute. Boys!"

"Yes mom?"

"I'm going to go get Maddie; her grandmother kicked her out because of the baby."

"No way."

"Yes way. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok."

When she left they went into the living room and got out the camera they still had hidden.

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah if she tells mom what happened we'll be so dead."

"Want to watch the video while she's gone?"

"Yeah. That was the greatest fuck ever."

They plugged up the camcorder to the television and started rewinding it but stopped when they saw their mother and maddie kiss.

"Wait back up a little."

"_It's all right"_

"Oh my god! What the hell?"

"That's… that's mom and… maddie?"

"Mom's a… lesbian?"

"No… no that's not true."

Right that moment Carey came in with 2 boxes in her hands and maddie right behind her with more boxes.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Maddie's going to live with us."

"She's going to be our big sister?!"

"Yes."

"Mom we have to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm really busy."

"Yeah… it can wait."

About 10 minutes later the boys sat their mother and maddie down on the couch with the camera in Cody's hands still connected to the TV.

"Mom, maddie, we saw something on our video camera that greatly interested us."

"Yeah you can say that again."

"What are you two talking about?"

"This…"

Cody switched on the camera, and all four of them saw what happened between their mother and maddie while they were at school.

"_It's all right."_

"Oh my god."

Cody paused the tape at the part where their mother and maddie's lips were locked and both he and Zack turned to their mother and maddie for an explanation.

"Let me guess you would like an explanation?"

"Yes we would."

"All right fine here's your explanation. We got caught up in the moment. And by the way you are my sons which means I don't have to explain myself to you."

She started to get up when Cody reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to sit down.

"Mom you do owe us and explanation because one of us is the father of that baby that she is carrying right now."

"WH… WHAT?! One of you is the father of maddie's baby?! Tha…that's my grandchild she's carrying?!"

"Yeah see we were planning on telling you when we knew you weren't going to get mad."

"Why did you think I wouldn't get mad over this?! My sons are 11 years old and they are going to be fathers?! Why didn't you stop them?!" she spat at all of them

"I…I…"

"This wasn't her fault. We…wanted to. Maddie is so hot and we wanted it."

"(Sighs) well I don't have time to get mad about this right now maddie needs us, she doesn't need this stress on her and the baby. Come here."

Zack, Cody, and Maddie all gathered around her on the couch and she puts he arms around them all.

"I know I should be mad but I'm having a time trying not to be. Maddie needs us now more than ever. I realize that she's carrying my grandchild and she needs everything we can give her to help this baby be as healthy as possible. You understand?"

"Yes ma'am" they all said in unison.

"Ok now come on we need to get the rest of maddie's stuff out of the hallway before Mr. Moseby starts to yell."

They all got up, went outside the door, and got the rest of maddie's stuff into their little apartment.

"Wait where is she going to sleep?"

"With me."

Zack, Cody and Maddie just stood there mouth agape at their mother.

"What? Oh yeah about that don't worry I _promise_ you nothing will happen."

"Ok mom we're holding you to that."

They unpacked some of her stuff, had dinner, and decided that they would save the rest for later on tomorrow. The twins went into their room to go to sleep leaving maddie and their mother alone.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh… you'll be that way for a while. You're going to want to gobble everything in sight. It's that never ending hunger."

"Um… want to go to bed?"

"Yeah sure."

They turned not facing each other and started to undress to put on their pajamas. When they both got their tops off Carey turned around to find Maddie staring at her. She grabbed her top and covered herself.

"maddie what are you staring at?"

"No offense I think you're body is really beautiful."

"What…?"

She hadn't realized it but she let the top slide from her fingers to reveal her soft breasts. Maddie who also had her top off climbed over the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other to deepen the kiss. They fondled each other's tongue with their own until maddie started kissing her neck.

"(Moans) oh!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Maddie went from her neck down to her breasts and starting to suck on them nice, slow, and gentle. Carey pulled away for a second just to finish undressing, while maddie did the same and lay on the bed while Carey got on top of her and started to please the teenager in ways she never thought possible.

"(Moans) oh! Oh! Oh!" maddie said loudly.

"Shh you'll wake up the boys. And remember what they said."

"Ok. Come here."

Carey got from in front of her and got beside her, draping her arms around her, they both covered up and Carey started pushing maddie's bangs from her face, while maddie put her arms around her, and they gently fell asleep. The next morning the twins got up before their mother and maddie did. They went into the kitchen and saw them in bed together with their arms draped around each other.

"Cody do you see this?"

"What?" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Mom and maddie… they're in bed together with their arms around each other."

"What?!"

He ran over to the bed and saw them together.

"Do…do you think they are…naked under there?"

"I don't know."

"Well look and see."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not checking to see if mom's (gulps) naked. (Shudders) that will scar me for life."

"Well then go look and see if maddie's naked."

"Uh-uh you do it."

"Fine then I will."

Zack crossed the bed and lifted up the covers not only to see maddie naked but was staring at his mother with an interested look on his face. Her body was a lot like maddie's but more mature and her breasts were larger with brown nipples while maddie's were salmon pinkish.

"Well?"

"Yeah dude they're naked but I have to say maddie's hot and all but mom…"

"Eww you like mom's body?"

"Just look at it."

Cody pulled back the covers to expose their mother and maddie's body's entwined together. He finally saw what Zack was talking about. Her breasts were larger and suddenly he felt a twinge of desire run through him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Suck on the breasts?"

"Mom said she used to breastfeed us."

They both got to the side of the bed their mother was on and gently started sucking on her nipples.

"Wow. Mom tastes… good."

"I know. Weird huh?"

"Oh no she's waking up."

Carey opened her eyes to see sunlight just barely creeping thorough the window and setting sights on her boys.

"Oh good morning boys… oh my god!"

She looked down and saw the covers were off her and maddie she grabbed it quickly and covered them back up and held it to her breasts which were wet from the boys sucking on them.

"Do you two do this? And why are my breasts wet?"

"Um…" they said in unison

"Oh my god. You know what? Just go get dressed and we'll discuss this later."

"Yes mom."

They left and she put a hand to her head to think about what just happened.

"_It couldn't be. They're my sons. They wouldn't suck on my breasts. Oh god what am I going to do?"_

She started to cry as she thought about what just happened.

"Mmm."

Maddie woke up to her new lover crying her eyes out.

"Hey… what's the matter?"

"When I woke up I saw zack and Cody over us, with the covers off and when I covered us up my… (Cries)"

"What?"

"… Breasts were wet as if someone had been sucking on them and I asked the boys about it and all they said was um… (Cries more)"

"Oh my god."

She put her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Carey put her face into maddie's neck and cried hard. Maddie stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"_How could they do such a thing? This is their mother. They had no right to do that. Oh my god I hope this doesn't turn into an abusive relationship."_

"Listen to me. This was probably a one-time thing. They didn't mean any harm by it. Let's get dressed."

"Oh by the way I have a surprise for us tonight. I know this bouncer at this club and he can let us get in with out i.d."

"How did you manage that?"

"I used to sleep with him in high school."

"Oh ok."

They dressed not knowing that Zack and Cody were peeking from their bedroom door. When they were dressed that put the couch bed back and sat on it with their hands intertwined.

"Zack, Cody! Come in here please."

They came from their room and sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Yes mom?"

"We would like to talk to you about what happened this morning."

"I have just one question. Are you and maddie an item now?"

"If you want to know… yes we are. "

"Ok mom we've decided to accept you and maddie's relationship. Oh and by the way about this morning we didn't mean anything by it. It was a one-time thing."

"Ok I accept your apology. Now get ready for school."

"We already are."

"Oh ok well then I'll see you guys later."

The boys grabbed their book bags from the door and left. Carey got up and made breakfast for her and maddie.

"I just can't believe that they did that."

"Try not to dwell on it. We have a long night ahead of us. "

"Yeah I know. I hope going to the club will ease my nerves. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you drink?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I had planned on having a little drink."

"Ok but nothing to strong for me. Like hard liquor."

"Ok I promise. Want to go shopping for new outfits?"

"You read my mind."

They finished breakfast, had a shower (not together), dressed, and went down to the lobby hand in hand and talking. As they went past the front desk London, Mr. Moseby, and estaban stared at them when they walked by and left the hotel.

"Did you guys see that?"

"Was that… maddie and Mrs. Martin?"

"That certainly was. I had never pegged her for…"

"A lesbian?"

"That's very weird. Who knew they were together?"

Carey and maddie took the subway to the mall where they went to get new outfits. They stopped at a store called the body shop. They walked in and maddie immediately saw an outfit she thought was perfect to go clubbing with. It was a flowered print halter top with pair low-rise hip huggers.

"What do you think of this?"

"Oh I think it's so cute! What about for me?"

"Hmm…"

Maddie looked around and instantly saw the cutest outfit that she thought would look so good on her lover. It was a silver tube top and a pair of hip huggers with silver streaks going down them.

"How about this?" she said when she picked it off the rack beside her.

"Oh I love it."

They bought each outfit and was about to leave when they passed a tattoo and piercing parlor.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's get a piercing."

"What?!"

"Yeah a belly-button piercing. They will show off our tops more because they cut off right above it."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"All right."

They went in and sat side by side, hand in hand, and got belly-button piercings. They took the subway back to the hotel and went back into their room where the boys were waiting for them.

"Where were you two?"

"Uh… we went to the mall and since when you two turn into my parents?"

"Good point we'll stop. What did you go to the mall for?"

"We got new out-fits for when we got out tonight. And something else."

"What else?"

"Come on let's show them."

They pulled up their shirts to show the boys they're new belly-button piercings.

"You… got your belly-button pierced?"

"Yeah something wrong with that?"

"Mom we just never knew you would do something like this."

"What do you think of it?"

"I love it. Makes you look more mature."

"Zack!"

"What? I do. Same thing goes for maddie. I think it's great."

"All right all right. If you wanted it mom I guess I'll accept it."

"Thank you boys now we have to change. We'll be gone almost all night."

"Where are you going?"

"Maddie and I are going to club. "

"What?!" they said in unison

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes! We don't want our mother to go out clubbing and getting drunk."

"I'm sorry but I want to. _We _want to."

"All right mom!"

"Zack…"

"What?"

"Cody you have to realize that I'm you're mother and I can do whatever I want. I want you to try to understand that."

"But I do I jus…"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to lose you."

He fell into her arms crying. She was so surprised she hadn't expected this from Cody. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Cody honey you're not going to lose me. I promise you. I may have someone new to love but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now dry your tears. I will be back tonight and I'll go into your room and check on you ok?"

"Ok."

"Now go do your homework."

He went into the room and shut the door."

"What a baby."

"Ahem."

"Oops."

"Yeah that comment just lost you allowance and TV. for a week."

"Aww man!"

"Should've thought about it before you said it."

He went into the room where Cody was and they started doing their homework. Maddie and Carey went into the bathroom where they changed into their outfits. They came out and grabbed their purses and Carey was looking in hers for some lipstick when she called for the boys.

"Boys! We're leaving."

They come out of their room and just stared at their mother.

"Mom…"

"Yes? Do you like my outfit?"

"Well it's nothing we've ever seen you in. might take some getting used to."

"Ok I can respect that answer. London will be here soon so we're going to go."

"Ok mom"

She kissed them both on the cheek and left with maddie. They left the hotel and went to club 231. She called the bouncer and he went outside and let them in. they went to the bar and Carey got a martini and maddie got a rum and coke. They sat down at a nearby booth and consumed their drinks.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it. I've never been to a club before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Carey?"

"What…?"

She turned around to see arwin standing beside her.

"Arwin what are you doing here?"

"I go here sometimes to get away from everyone."

"I know what you mean."

"Maddie? What are you doing here?"

"I…uh… I'm with carey."

"Really?"

"Well she's never been to a club before I was going and I said she could come."

"Oh. Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all."

He got a drink from the bar and sat down beside Carey.

"Personally I really didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be too busy with your boys to come here."

"No I always find time to do what I want to do. No matter what the boys say."

"Oh look at the time I have to go scrub mother's feet. Bye."

Sharing looks of disgust with each other, and seeing that no one else was around Carey leaned in and kissed maddie. Arwin who turned around to ask Carey something saw the kiss and walked off feeling heartbroken. After a few more martinis' Carey could hardly stand and maddie felt a little buzzed but not as much as Carey did.

"Carey… carey… maybe it's time to leave."

"Ok. Here you drive."

"Honey we took the subway. Come on."

They left with maddie practically carrying Carey. She found the subway and got on and rode all the way back to the hotel with Carey in a drunken stupor. When they got back to the hotel every thing in the lobby was off except one light where an empty chair sat. Maddie sat Carey down in the chair and got her an ice rag from the kitchen. When she came back with the rag Carey grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into her lap.

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes I really do. I might be a little drunk right now but I really mean it."

"Well I love you too. I just haven't had time to tell you."

"Same here. Actually I was a little scared to tell you didn't know how you take it."

"I was the same way."

Maddie leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips while Carey pulled her more into her lap so maddie was kissing her face to face. Neither one of them hadn't noticed or heard the elevator bell ding and seen London coming out of the elevator and stopping to see them and hiding behind the couch just staring. Carey who already had her hands on maddie's waist moved them up under her shirt and up her back and started unfastening her bra when maddie pulled away from her lips.

"What is it?"

"Let's go to the room I don't think Mr. Moseby would like it if we had sex in his lobby."

"Good point. Come on let's go."

They got up and went to the elevator still not noticing London hiding behind the couch when all she wanted was to come down to the lobby and get a soda. Instead she saw just how involved maddie and Carey really were. It went way beyond when she saw them holding hands. They were actually having sex.

"_How can you have sex with another girl anyway?"_ she thought.

She went back to her room and got into her bed with the thought still in her head and also wondering about asking maddie about it. Carey and maddie went into their room and walking ever so gently not to wake the boys; got into their pajamas and got into bed. The next morning the boys got up before their mother again, while Zack was in the shower, Cody made breakfast for everyone. Zack came from his shower and leaned near his mother to wake her up.

"Mom! Wake up!"

"(Groans) go away!"

She threw a pillow at him and took the other and put it over her head.

"Mom what's the matter with you?"

"I don't feel too good I think I drank too much last night."

"Mom do you have a hangover?"

"Yeah I do. Can you hand me an aspirin?"

"Sure."

Cody went to the medicine cabinet and retrieved the bottle of Tylenol and shook two out of the bottle, got a glass of water, and tapped his mother on her back to tell her he had it.

"Here mom."

She got from under the pillow and sat up, got the pills and water from Cody, took them and got back under her pillow.

"Thank you. What are you boys going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Um… we were going to the skate park, and then we were going to the mall."

"Ok. Go right ahead. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Ok mom love you."

"Love you."

They left and ten minutes later maddie awoke with a really bad headache. She got up and took two Tylenol and got back in bed hoping it will go away if she went back to sleep. 2 hours later they both woke up with their headaches a little less severe than they were originally.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Mmm how do you feel?"

"Awful."

"I know what you mean."

"You didn't drink as much as I did now do you?"

"Got a point."

"I would fix breakfast but I can barely move with my headache."

"I'll do it. Mine's not as severe as yours and I feel a little bit better."

Maddie got up and made breakfast for her and Carey, but had to serve it to Carey in bed because she couldn't get up because she was hurting.

"Here you go."

"Oh thank you you're sweet."

"Well I guess last night was the start of a beautiful relationship."

"Hear, hear."

**5 months later**

Maddie was putting on her uniform to go downstairs and work at the candy counter but she couldn't make her skirt zip up until Carey came through the door.

"Ugh!"

"What's the matter?"

"I…can't… get my skirt to zip."

"Here let me see."

Carey took the two sides from maddie and tried her best to zip it up but to no avail.

"Honey it won't close. Wait I think I know why. Come here."

She led her into her bathroom in which stood a full length mirror.

"Honey turn around and face the wall."

"Why?"

"I'll show you and you will love it."

Maddie turned around and faced the wall leaning on Carey for support. Carey pulled her shirt tight around her stomach. And there was a bump a little bigger than a softball filling out maddie's shirt.

"Can you see why now?"

"No."

"Look…"

She put her hand on her bump and held it there.

"…the baby's growing and it's making your stomach bigger that's the reason you can't fit into your skirt anymore.

She removed her hand while maddie replaced it with hers. She moved it up and down the bump and smiled.

"Oh I see now. This is so amazing. Oh!"

"What?"

"The baby kicked! I felt it."

"That's the first sign you know you'll love being a mother."

She placed her hand over maddie's and felt the baby kick again.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes I did. You'll never forget pregnancy no matter how old you are. I know I never did and sometimes I have to say I wish I could do it all over again just to not only have the memories but to feel all those wonderful kicks, and going to the doctor's office hearing their heartbeats, looking at them on the ultrasound, and the day I held them in my arms for the first time. (Sighs) I think that was the happiest moment of my life. Actually holding them after 9 whole months."

"What's an ultrasound?"

"It's a machine that takes a picture of the baby so you know what you're having. They print it out so you can put it in a baby book or you can show your friends."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it's completely harmless."

"I want to know what I'm having."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to know so I can plan ahead."

"Ok I'll make the appointment."

She left to call the doctor's office for the appointment leaving maddie alone stroking her stomach.

"I love you so much. And so does your grandma. You will be always loved; you will always be taken care of…"

Carey who was coming back into the bathroom stopped at the door to listen to maddie talking to her baby. She folded her arms and stared. Remembering when she used to do that.

_flashback_

_Carey 7 months pregnant was sitting at the table in the small apartment her and her husband Kurt were living in folding clothes when she felt the twins kicking._

"_Oh I am so going to be soccer mom these kids have real mean kicks."_

_She stopped folding clothes and ran her hand up and down her stomach before getting up slowly and walking to the bedroom where a full length mirror stood in a corner of the tiny bedroom. She walked over to it and turned to the side and saw how big she was getting. Again she ran her hand down her stomach and stopping right in the middle to feel the boys kick again._

"_Hello my wonderful sweet boys. Your mommy and daddy love you very much and can't wait for you to get here. Every move you make I can feel, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. I already have your names picked out. Zachary and Cody. What do you think? You like? I hope so. I know while you grow up you will have a profound outlook on the lives of people you meet…"_

_end of flashback_

"Carey?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring off into space. What happened?"

"I heard you talking to the baby and I reminded me of when I did it to the boys."

"You talked to them?"

"Yes. I think all mothers do that at one point."

"When's my appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 2."

"Ok do you have a skirt I can borrow to work in?"

"Yeah sure."

She went to her closet and retrieved a skirt that almost looked liked maddie's and it fit her perfectly.

"How is that?"

"It's a little snug around the waist but otherwise perfect. Got to go!"

She gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran out of the door.

"Love you!"

"Love you…too."

Maddie ran out of the elevator when she reached to lobby and went over to the candy counter. Mr. moseby who noticed that she was 15 minutes late went over to her to talk to her about her being late everyday this week.

"Madeline?"

"Oh no. yes?"

"You were late again."

"I know I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

She came from behind the counter and Mr. Moseby happened to look down and see the bulge sticking out from her shirt. He thought for a second.

"_That bulge wasn't there a few months ago could it be..?"_

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the counter; maddie looked so confused and was wondering why he pulled her away from the counter.

"Madeline… are you…?"

"Yes I am and I couldn't be happier."

"Well this is splendid. What did your grandmother say?"

"Oh she kicked me out."

"Wha…what?"

"Yeah."

"Well where have you been living?"

"With carey. She was the first person I told and she said I could live with her if my grandmother kicked me out which she did but not before she called me a whore."

"Oh my stars."

"Oh it's fine now. Me and the baby are fine, healthy, and loved."

"May I ask who the father is?"

"Uh… I have to get back to the counter now."

"What's the matter? Do you even know who he is?"

"Yes. I do but I can't say who he is."

"Any particular reason why?"

"I'm forbidden."

"By who?"

"By me."

He turned around and saw Carey standing behind him with her arms crossed and the sound of harshness in her voice.

"Oh uh…"

"Its ok but maddie told me who he is and I forbade her to tell anyone especially around here because no one can keep a secret except me. Not to mention she might get in a lot of trouble if she did tell."

"Uh… excuse us."

He took Carey by the arm and led her into his office. She sat down and he shut the door.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"(Sighs) I guess I could. Well actually we…don't know who the father is yet."

"What?"

"5 months ago when maddie came to baby-sit the boys and they played truth or dare, had sex and yes I did my share of yelling and crying about this and I've accepted it. So I'll be a young grandmother and one of my boys will be father at the age of 11."

"Oh my stars. So when does she get to know?"

"After she gives birth. I booked her an appointment to get an ultrasound tomorrow so we can find out what she's having."

"Wow. Now I know why you forbade her to tell anyone."

"I need you…"

"Don't worry I wont say a word."

She stood to leave and was walking to the door when Mr. Moseby gave her a hug. She stayed in his embrace for a few minutes until she started to cry.

"What is it?"

"There's more to the story I'm not telling you."

"Sit down."

(Sniffles) well after they boys told me about the baby maddie and I uh… made out but that's not what's so terrible."

He got up from his desk and sat in the chair next to hers and stared deep in her eyes.

"Tell me."

"The next morning when I woke up the covers were off of my breasts and they were… (Sobs)"

"What?"

"Wet like someone had been sucking on them and the boys were standing over me and when I asked them all they said was um…"

She fell into his arms crying hard. He pulled her close and held her like a father would a daughter.

"Shh. It's ok."

"(Sniffles) when we talked about it they said it was a one time thing and they swore they would never do it again."

"Well there now. Sounds like the problem's been solved."

"I know but I can't shake the thought that it might turn into an abusive relationship. Like they would beat me and rape me and leaving me powerless to fight them."

"Why would you think of such a horrible thing?"

"I don't know why I thought that. It just came to mind."

"Here…" he handed her a tissue from his desk "… dry your eyes. Everything will work out you'll see."

"I hope so. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He hugged her again and she left his office and went back up to the room where she found zack watching TV.

"What are you doing here? Did you cut school?"

"Yes but for a good reason."

He got up and walked over to her and started circling her.

"Well then tell me what is this 'good reason'?"

"I never told you but I _loved_ sucking on your breasts 5 months ago. I haven't stopped thinking about them or you."

"Zack! What has gotten into you?!"

He slid his hand across her butt and squeezed it hard; her eyes grew wide and moved away from him.

"ZACKARY MARTIN WHAT IN THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"You. You sexy thing. I want you."

She walked back until she landed on the couch while zack got on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips. She tried to push him away but he held her arms down and got more on top of her. She was surprised at how much strength he had against her. She tried to scream but he held a hand over her mouth while he ripped her shirt and stripped her with the other. He moved his hand from her mouth long enough for her to try and talk him out of it.

"Zack please don't do this. I'm your mother, this is wrong and illegal."

"I love to hear you beg."

He finished stripping her and himself of their clothes with his hands and while still holding her down he thrust himself into her. She tried to scream but no sound came out instead she started to cry knowing she couldn't break free of his grip, and she couldn't tell him to stop because she was in so much pain. The attack seemed to go on for hours or so she thought until he slid himself out of her and let go of her hands so they could get dressed. She got up and started to go to the bathroom but zack grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

She nodded in response because she couldn't speak. During the attack when she tried to scream but her mouth was dry so she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and downed it quickly and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Um… (Sniffles) I was going to go see Mr. Moseby and ask him for a few days off."

"Remember what I said."

"I know."

She went down to the lobby where it was bare except for Mr. Moseby. He looked up and saw her coming to him. He was shocked at her appearance. Her face was covered in black lines from her mascara, her shirt was ripped from top to bottom and she was walking slower than usual. He went over to her and quickly put her in his office.

"Carey… what happened to you?"

"I… was… (Sobs)"

"What?"

She fell into his arms crying, sobbing and slumped to the floor with her face buried in his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"What happened when you went upstairs?"

"(Sobs) I went into the room and saw zack watching TV and I asked him if he cut school and he said yeah for a good reason… (Sobs)"

"Then what?"

"he came over to me and squeezed my butt, I moved away from him and asked him what had gotten into him and he said 'you you sexy thing' I backed up into the couch where he got on top of me, held me down and… (Sobs)"

"Did he…"

"I have to go. He'll wonder what's taking me so long."

"Did he threaten you?"

"I have to go. Please don't tell anyone. _Please_."

"I wont I promise."

"Can I have a few days off to rest?"'

"Take all you need."

"Thank you."

She went back upstairs to the room where zack was still in the same place when she left. She went right past him to her own room. She didn't even bother taking off her clothes, she got in her bed and cried herself to sleep. 2 hours later maddie and Cody came through the door talking.

"You skipped school again didn't you?"

"Yep and it was _good_."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Nope I talked mom right out of it."

"Where is she?"

"In her room but I wouldn't bother her she's sleeping."

"Ok."

Cody went into his room to do homework and maddie sat beside zack to watch TV. Half an hour later zack go up and went into his mother's room, shut the door, and crawled up beside her. He stroked her hair and moved his hand down her breast, and into her pants.

"Your body's mine now. I love you mom."

He kissed her lips gently and lay beside her removing his hand from her pants and wrapped them her waist and fell asleep. She woke to see zack lying beside her, with his hands around her waist. She tried to get up without waking him but as soon as she got up and started to leave he caught her.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… I was going to the bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes don't you trust your own mother?"

"Yes and no. come here."

She got back in bed and laid down beside zack. She decided that if he was going to keep doing this she thought it was best for her not to make him angry. She already found out how strong he was today when he raped her. She didn't want to be beaten and raped. Getting raped was the worst thing she has ever experienced and she didn't want to go through that again.

"I'm glad to see you learned some manners."

He slid off her shirt, and removed her pants leaving her in her bra and underwear. He kissed her lips, her neck, removed her bra and sucked on her breasts; he slid off her panties, unzipped his pants and entered her. She looked away so she could try to forget it was happening but he grabbed her chin to make him look at her.

"Don't look away. It's not nice."

He slid out of her, zipped up his pants, and left. She pulled the covers over her and started to cry. She held her covers around her like a security blanket not wanting to leave her room ever again. 5 minutes later zack came back into the room and lay beside her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Me, Cody, and maddie are going to the mall to buy her hew clothes."

"Ok. There's a 50 in my purse. Have fun."

"Thanks. Love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the lips and left the room. When she heard the suite door close she got up, dressed, and went downstairs to the lobby. She didn't see Mr. Moseby standing at the desk so she knocked on his office door.

"Come in."

He looked up and saw Carey standing at his door. He got up quickly, sat her down, and locked his door.

"Carey you look worse than before. Did he…?"

"Yes. After I went back to the room after seeing you I went into my bedroom and cried. I think I fell asleep cause when I woke up he was beside me with his arms around my waist. I got up trying not to wake him but he caught me and he… (Cries)"

"This has to stop I'm calling the police."

"No! Don't. I need a favor from you. The boys are out and I… wanted to go to the hospital for a… rape kit."

"Sure come on."

He grabbed her by the arm and took her to the Boston memorial hospital. She talked to the receptionist who sent her to see Doctor Warner. She took her into a room to do the rape kit.

"Excuse me sir but you'll have to wait outside."

"No I want him here."

He stood beside Carey while the rape kit was being processed. Half and hour later when it was done, Doctor Warner got up the evidence and sealed them in the appropriate boxes.

"We have to call the police unless you don't want us too. You're not a minor."

"No I'll do it myself later."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Yes… it was my son. (Sobs) my 11 year old son."

"Would you like to talk to a councilor?"

"No. can I go home now?"

"I'm sorry but we'll have to keep you here for a few days he split you're uh… person and we have to try to stop the bleeding that's started."

"Ok."

"I'll get you a room."

She walked off to admitting while Mr. Moseby asked the nurse to let them have some privacy. When he turned around he saw that Carey had fallen asleep in the bed. He walked over to her and sat beside her. He went to move a stray piece of hair from her face but knocked over her purse on the floor. He bent down and started to put everything back into the purse when he came across a piece of paper with Kurt's number on it. He put the purse back on the bed and went outside to call her ex-husband.

"Hello?"

"This is Mr. Moseby I have rather distressing news about Carey."

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"No she was raped. And she has to stay in the hospital for a few days."

"Oh my god I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm in New Jersey. What hospital?"

"Boston memorial hospital."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome."

He went back into the hospital room where Carey was still sleeping. He sat beside her and held her hand. He had always considered her a daughter to him. 2 hours later the boys and maddie came home from the mall to find the suite empty.

"Mom?"

"Carey?"

Zack went into her room and discovered that she wasn't there.

"Was she in there?"

"No I don't know where she is."

"Maybe Mr. Moseby knows where she went."

They went back down to the lobby and knocked on his office door. When they heard no answer they went in and found his office empty so they went back to the suite and called her cell phone. Back at the hospital Mr. Moseby heard her phone ring and took it out of her purse and looked at the caller id. He saw it was her suite number and turned the phone off. He didn't want zack to know where she was. A few minutes later she woke up and looked to the side and saw Mr. Moseby holding her hand.

"What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean? I would never leave you. I uh…called your ex-husband he should be here by now. And your phone rang but it was your suite number and I thought it was zack so I turned it off so he wouldn't know where you were. By the way you never answered my question. Did zack threaten you?"

"Yes he told me he would kill me if I told anyone."

Downstairs Kurt went to the admitting desk to find out what room Carey was in.

"Yes?"

"Carey martin?"

"Room 623."

He ran to the elevator and hit the 6 button. When he reached the 6th floor he ran to her room and flung open the door.

"Kurt!"

"He ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"Who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please I have a right to know."

"I… cant. (Sobs)"

"Please baby tell me."

"(Sighs) it was… oh I can't. (Sobs)"

"Was it someone you know?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me."

"Uh… if I may… come outside with me. Do you want me to tell him?"

"Yes please I'm so embarrassed."

Moseby took Kurt outside Carey's door and into the hallway.

"Did she tell you who did it?"

"Yes. And you're not going to like it."

"Why?"

"It's someone you know too."

"Who is it?!"

"It was… zack."

"My…so…son raped his own mother?!"

He ran back into her room, got beside her in her bed and held her to his chest while she cried.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

"No this wasn't your fault. Don't think that way baby. Carey… I still love you."

"I know I love you too."

"Where is he?"

"I was going to call the police. But I don't have the heart to send my son to jail."

"Where is he carey?"

"At the hotel. He threatened me if I told anyone on he said he would kill me."

"I'm going to put a stop to this."

"Kurt no!"

He left her room, and drove to the hotel to confront his son. He got out of the car, ran into the lobby, and took the elevator to the 23rd floor, and banged on the door to the suite.

"Zack! Zack are you in there?!"

Maddie opened the door; Kurt pushed by her, grabbed his shirt and flung him down on the couch.

"What in the hell has gotten into you? How… could you RAPE YOUR OWN MOTHER?!"

"I knew that bitch would tell."

Kurt slapped him so hard across the face that zack spat out blood. Maddie and Cody looked at him with disgust, and moved away from him.

"Don't you DARE talk that way about your mother. What were you thinking?"

"I thought she was a hot piece of ass. She wouldn't give it to me so I took it."

"That's the real reason you skipped school. So you could… rape mom?"

"Yeah."

"You are so _sick_. Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her in a minute. First zack has to go with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere."

The police who were standing outside of the door from being tipped off by Mr. Moseby quickly busted in with their guns cocked aiming at everyone.

"Which one of you is zack martin?"

"Him" said Cody pointing at zack.

"Zack martin you are under arrest for the rape of carey martin. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

They handcuffed him and took him away for questioning. Cody, Maddie, and Kurt watched in amazement as they saw him leave.

"Daddy can I go see mommy?"

"Yeah come on."

He, maddie, and Cody went to Boston memorial hospital, as they got to Carey's room Cody pushed open the door and jumped on the bed, getting into her embrace.

"Mommy! Are you ok?"

"Yes honey I'm fine I can go home in a few days. Where's zack?"

"He got arrested."

"Kurt what did you do?"

"it wasn't him. I tipped the police off. I didn't want zack hurting you again."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby."

"Your welcome."

"Carey, you're a strong woman."

"I know. You helped me be this way. You and Cody and… zack."

"Honey this was not your fault. Zack did this to himself."

"Yeah he was a dumbass. Don't blame yourself for this."

"I know. It's ok I'm fine really. I just want to go home, and forget about it."

"Uh… Mrs. Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Oh I didn't know you brought a crowd. We wanted to ask you some questions about what happened."

"Sure. Cody, maddie why don't you go down to the vending machines? I know maddie's getting hungry."

"Yes I am."

"uh…"

"Don't ask."

They shut the door behind them while the detective pulled up a stool in front of her, and Kurt got to one side of her, and moseby got on the other side. Kurt helped her sit up and held her hand while stroking it gently.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had just come back from talking to Mr. Moseby when I heard the TV blaring and it wasn't on when I left. I went it and saw my son sitting on the couch. I asked him if he cut school and he said yes but for a good reason. When I asked him what the reason was he got up and started circling me and said 'I wanted to see you.' He put his hand on my bottom and squeezed it and I screamed out what had gotten into him and he said 'you you sexy thing.' I backed up until I fell in the couch where he got on top of me and kissed me. I tried to pull him off of me but he held me down, ripped my shirt, and raped me. After it was over I started to call the police but instead of doing that I saw moseby and he ushered me into his office. I told him what happened but zack told me if I did he would kill me if I told anyone. I went back upstairs, and went to my room not saying anything to him and fell asleep crying. When I woke up his arms were around my waist so I got up hoping he wouldn't wake up but he did. He asked me where I was going and I told him the bathroom but he didn't believe me. He told me to come back to the bed which I did because I didn't want to make him angry so he would beat me. I followed his orders and lay back on the bed and he raped me again I looked away and tried to forget about it but he grabbed my chin and made me face him. He said not to look away. It wasn't nice. He left and came back in and asked to borrow some money to go to the mall so I gave him a 50 and he left for good. That's when I went downstairs and asked Mr. Moseby to take me to the hospital and here I am."

"Thank you and I must say you did the right thing about not making him mad. I'll be in touch."

He left and Carey snuggled up to Kurt by laying her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Mr. Moseby Left the room and ran into Cody and maddie.

"Let's not go back in there right now. Your mom and dad want some time to talk."

Carey sighed and thought nothing else could go wrong. She wanted nothing to do but lie in Kurt's arms and let him hold her. After all that has happened she wanted him, Cody, and maddie. She looked up and saw him staring at her.

"(Laughs) what are you staring at?"

"You… beautiful."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She hadn't expected it but returned the kiss with full passion sliding her tongue into his mouth and played with his. He was the one who wasn't expecting that when she did it; and did the same for her. They pulled away and she put her head back on his chest wondering where this was going to lead to.

"Wow. You still make me melt."

"Tell me about it. I haven't had a good kiss like that in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've missed you Kurt. Your smile, your laugh, your touch…" she said while she ran her hands down his chest.

"Are you saying you want me back?"

"Y…yes I do. If this happened because I was alone I know it won't happen again if I have a big, strong, man to protect me."

"Ok then. Let's get married again and this time we'll make it work."

"I'd like that."

He kissed her again and slid his hands further down her back going underneath her gown and brought them up to her breasts.

"Ooh! (Giggles) wait we cant do this. I have to rest for a few days. Then we can do it all we want."

"Ok not a problem. I can wait."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days later Carey was released from the hospital and had gotten back into her regular routine. She went to therapy 3 days a week, her and Kurt had gotten married again, and Cody and maddie couldn't have been happier for her. On the third day of her releases the phone rang while she was getting ready to go to therapy she picked up the receiver hoping it wasn't her cell company asking about her 3 week overdue payment.

"Hello?"

"You have a collect call from juvenile hall from zack martin. Will you accept the charges?"

"Y… yes."

_Why is he calling me? I don't want to talk to him…_

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How… are you?"

"Fine."

"What about maddie and Cody, and dad?"

"We're all fine. Dad and I got married again. Maddie is fine and showing. We had to buy her maternity clothes and Cody got the A honor roll."

"Really?! I'm glad for all of you. When I get out of here will you let me live with you again?"

"I don't know zack I'd have to think about it. I have to go. I'm late for my therapy session."

"You're going to therapy?"

"Yes and its helping. I have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Ok make a note that I haven't finished yet but I will don't worry we are about to get for school leaving me time to write.


End file.
